Such winding devices have become known under the name of Pope rollers. Herewith the paper web emerging from the paper machine at a high velocity is wound up into a roll. The roll has the width of the paper web, and a correspondingly high weight (so-called jumbo roll).
The roll is then transferred from the Pope roller by crane into the winding-out of the roll-cutting machine. The roll-cutting machine serves primarily to subdivide the very wide paper web into several narrower webs and to rewind them, in which process in the then arising narrower rollers there is generated a certain, mostly as high as possible, winding hardness. Such a machine has accordingly a plurality of cutting apparatuses, mostly circular knife pairs, the circular knives of which are arranged on both sides of the paper web and cooperate with one another in the manner of shears. Furthermore, for the generation of the winding hardness mentioned a loading roller is provided.
By reason of the great weight of the jumbo rolls, in the winding on the carrying drum of the Pope roller, and in the transport from the Pope roller to the roll-cutting machine there occur certain overloadings of certain layer zones, especially of the borders and of the inner layers. This leads to winding faults in the roll-cutting machine, especially in the edge rolls leading the roll-cutting machine. Hereby there results costly waste.